


Sex Therapy

by Seductresses_Temple



Series: Filling the Pansmione Void [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, G-Spot Stimulation, Smut, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 22:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16004477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seductresses_Temple/pseuds/Seductresses_Temple
Summary: Pansy knows just what Hermione needs when work stress gets the best of her.





	Sex Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> Written in the same universe as "But She's Your Best Friend" because I wanted to simultaneously give you folks more info about the Spellcraft Institute that was mentioned in BSYBF while also indulging in some smutty goodness for no reason other than I can.

Hermione let out a loud, undignified grunt, throwing her quill against the wall in front of her desk and shoving her parchment to the floor. She clenched her fists, breathing heavily through her nose as she struggled not to let the tears welling in her eyes fall. She would not cry, not over this. She refused. 

 

“I told you, love. You should have taken a break house ago,” Pansy chided. Her voice was small, damn near tentative which was nothing short of a miracle for the former Ice Queen of Slytherin. Hermione  _ knew  _ Pansy was coming from a place of love but the comment still set her on edge. She swiveled around in her chair to fix Pansy with a hard, pointed glare. 

 

“I was  _ working, _ ” she hissed through clenched teeth. 

 

“Working yourself to death, perhaps,” Pansy tucked her pencil into her bun and stared at Hermione, seemingly unbothered by the fire in her eyes or the bits of latent magic popping around her. They stared at each other long and hard, Hermione’s nostrils flaring as it took everything in her to not start an argument, to not pick a fight. 

 

“Come sit with me,” Pansy whispered after what seemed like a century of silence stretched between them. It was so gentle, so imploring, so unlike Pansy that Hermione felt the fire burning in her gut dwindle just a tad. 

 

“Alright,” Hermione began setting all the books on her lap onto the desk, clearing away her inkwell and wiping a smudge of ink on the bottom of her worn t-shirt. She looked over at Pansy while she cleaned up her desk, even with the frustration threatening to topple over inside her, she couldn’t help but smile again. Pansy was beautiful like this. In her silk chemise, curled up on the bay window with her sketchbook in her lap and supplies scattered beside her. Nodding, Hermione hoisted herself out of her hard, unforgiving chair and crawled onto the window seat beside Pansy. She loved the way Pansy immediately began clearing away pencils and erasers to make room for her. 

 

“You did tell me,” Hermione agreed, tucking a strand of hair behind Pansy’s ear. She knew Pansy hated for her hair to be in her face. 

 

“But you’re too stubborn and prideful,” there was a smile in Pansy’s voice and it made Hermione’s heart melt.  “Ever the Gryffindor, you are. By Gods, you’re nearly thirty five and you still bleed red and gold, get a grip, Granger.” Pansy gripped her chin lightly and placed a gentle peck on Hermione’s lips. 

 

“You’re stubborn and prideful but you’re the best Spellcrafter in that place and the Institute would do well to remember it. You  _ can  _ take a break every now and again, Hermione. The world isn’t going to implode should Hermione Granger take five minutes to make herself some tea and show her very spoilt and impatient girlfriend some affection. What the devil are working yourself to death over, anyhow?” Pansy set her sketchbook on the stool beside her so she could turn more toward Hermione. 

 

“Ah, so this is less of a ‘you need to rest, love’ situation and more of a ‘Pansy needs kisses’ situation?” Hermione couldn’t help but grin. Her girlfriend was indeed the most spoilt brat she knew but it wasn’t like Pansy didn’t deserve it. 

 

“Every situation is a ‘Pansy needs kisses situation,’ Granger. If you don’t know that in over ten years of friendship then I’m afraid you aren’t nearly as smart as you pride yourself on,” as if to emphasize, Pansy leaned up to capture her lips in a slow, languid kiss, her lips tugging into a dreamy smile as they pulled apart. 

 

“Tell me what you’re working on, love,” Pansy whispered, running her fingers through her curls until Hermione felt her shoulders droop. 

 

“It’s a ridiculously complicated spell,” Hermione worried her bottom lip between her teeth. One of the unforseen consequences of the second wizarding war was an influx of squibs. By Hermione’s calculations, magic could be all but extinct as quickly as the year 2022 if something weren’t done. So many people had suffered at the hands of Voldemort and his ranks, so many muggles, muggle borns, even purebloods who had remained neutral or openly defied Voldemort had been subjected to prolonged exposure to the cruciatus curse. It had been Hermione to realize one of the side effects of prolonged exposure was damage to a person’s magical core. 

 

“If I’m successful, the spell would be able to take viable strands of each parents magical core and implant it into the fetus in order to drive up the probability of magic postpartum. It would literally revolutionize the Healer community, not to mention the entire wizarding world. It could stop magic from dying out, not to mention get me published, bring wonderful publicity and funding to the Institute, with the proper funding we could make so many strides to help aid the wizarding world,” Hermione rested her head against the window, scrubbing her face with one hand. Her eyes felt raw and her muscles ached but she had to get back to work eventually. 

 

“Hermione,” Pansy whispered, awe practically radiating off of her “that’s fucking brilliant, lovey. You could change so many lives...Hermione…” Hermione barely had any time to react before Pansy was hauling her into her lap by her shirt. She could only moan as Pansy kissed her hard and passionately, caressing the nape of her neck. She lost herself in the moment, letting Pansy’s lips and tongue melt away all the doubts she had about joining the Spellcraft Institute instead of going into one of many Ministry jobs she was offered post graduation. 

 

“The big, beautiful, ambitious brain of yours is quite the turn on, Granger, but you still need a break, for your mental health of course, surely even an academic like you knows that sex is a tremendous stress reliever,” Pansy had that wild, nearly feral grin that drove Hermione absolutely mad. It alway made Hermione feel as though she had never wanted Pansy more than she did in that precise moment. 

“Well,” Hermione whispered, leaning over Pansy to place soft, butterfly kisses along her jawline “I’ve always been quite the overachiever, it stands to reason I should put just as much effort into making sure you have a mind blowing orgasm.” She ghosted her fingertips over Pansy’s inner thigh, slowly dancing her way closer and closer to her center and reveling in the way Pansy’s legs opened instinctively to allow her better access. “For my mental health, and all,” she teased.

 

“Careful, love,” she murmured in Pansy’s ear, low and husky “one might think you were eager or something.” She traced her index finger over Pansy’s clit in a steady, fluid motion. Merlin, she loved when Pansy didn’t wear any panties. 

 

“Eager and opportunistic are two seperate things, Granger. You need to take a break and I need to come. It’s a win-win, honestly,” Pansy smirked, grabbing Hermione’s wrist and guiding her hand down to slick entrance. “Are you going to fuck me or not?” she whispered hotly. 

 

Hermione answered her question by pressing two fingers past Pansy’s tight, slick walls causing her girlfriend to gasp and writhe beneath her. Hermione smirked, a cheeky smile spreading across her face as she fucked Pansy hard and fast, her work related frustrations dissolving like sugar in water. The only thing that mattered was the way Pansy clutched to her, writhed against her, quivered beneath her. It was beautiful, addictive. The way she made Pansy moan her name like it was the only thing keeping her tethered to earth was a type of therapy Hermione would never grow tired of.  “So gorgeous,” Hermione whispered, looking into Pansy’s lust blown eyes as she pulled her fingers back and hooked them slightly, stroking her shallowly as her fingertips felt around for that spongey, elusive piece of flesh. 

 

“H-Hermione!” Hermione hissed softly as Pansy’s hand shot into her hair, pulling fiercely as her lips lifted clear off the seat, bucking and trembling. 

 

“That’s right,” she murmured, toying with the spot relentlessly, working her fingers over it in short, precise circular motions. 

 

“Hermione, Hermione,” Pansy, buried her face in her neck, rocking her hips incessantly against Hermione’s fingers as she felt her orgasm mounting like a tidal wave. 

 

“F-fuck,” Pansy let out an obscene moan, her nails gouging into Hermione’s shoulders. 

 

“So beautiful when you moan like that,” Hermione whispered, massaging Pansy’s g-spot. She loved doing this. She loved the way Pansy lost all control of herself, the way she writhed, clawed, cried, moaned, and shook with pure, unadulterated pleasure. She looked positively shattered, like Hermione was the only person that could piece her back together by bringing her release. 

 

“Hermione!” Pansy’s back arched off the seat as she came, her body going rigid save for her bucking hips as she came into Hermione’s hand. 

 

“So good,” Hermione pressed a gentle kiss to the top of Pansy’s head as she pulled out. No matter how many times she made Pansy squirt she was still mystified by the way her entire hand would come away slick and coated. There was still so much she was learning about the female orgasm. She never knew woman were capable of something so powerful, so sensual, so incredibly, unfathomably sexy until Pansy. 

 

“I’d say that’s a job well done,” Pansy panted, struggling a bit to sit up. She smiled weakly, exhausted and -Hermione hoped- satiated before grabbing Hermione’s wrist and running her tongue along Hermione’s middle finger, sucking it into her mouth and hollowing her cheeks as she sucked it clean. 

 

“I think the scholar needs a shower now,” Pansy grinned, knowing Hermione couldn’t resist her when she tasted herself. It was so taboo, so alluring, so trashy in the most delicious way. 

 

“For my mental health, of course,” Hermione nodded her head in mock solemnity, her mind far, far away from her work. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this! Feel free to leave me prompts for either Drarry or Pansmione in the comments.


End file.
